Como te echo de menos o primer de abril
by Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime
Summary: odio el primero de abril! ando depre asi que si tiene algo malo que decir mejor no lo digan u u, reflecciones de un torturado hao añorando a su lys, acompañadas con la cancion como te echo demenos de alejandro sanz, espero les guste!


**Titulo del songficc: 1 de Abril (o como te echo de menos)**

**Canción: como te echo de menos (versión del unplugged) **

**Autor e intérprete: Alejandro Sanz**

**Anime: shaman King **

**antes que otra cosa, aclaro la situación, ando depre ¿y qué? Si les gusta el songficc bien y si no también! Jeje dejen reviews! **

Pensé que lo eras todo para mi…no de hecho eres todo para mi, Lyserg, mi Lyserg, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ti, cualquiera que me hubieras perdido, no había limites con lo que mi corazón podía hacer por ti…si así lo querías daría mi vida… pero entonces, sucedió la tragedia, lo que menos hubiera querido; fuego y dolor, tristeza, y luego simplemente vino el caos y todo se apago al igual que tu amor por mi…

_Existe un niño que vive en mí,_

_Jugando a no quererte_

_Pero hace tanto ruido este olvido_

_Que no te puede escuchar_

Intente hacer de todo para evitar pensar que te habías ido de mi lado, para enmendar las cosa que había hecho, pero, ya era bastante tarde, me odiabas entonces… y no pude evitar derramar cristalinas lagrimas por ti… años de dolor…años de sufrimiento…años de tristeza y soledad… te extraño tanto Lyserg, más de lo que mis palabras podrían decir

_Recordar que ya no estas_

_Cuando hay olas en el mar_

_Y cuando no también_

_Cuando me siento sereno_

_Cuando te echo de menos_

1 de abril… para muchos no significa nada, absolutamente nada… pero para mí, fue el día en que te perdí, en que me dijiste adiós por última vez, para nunca volver a cruzar palabra conmigo… no… me volviste a dirigir la palabra que fue aun peor, tu voz me atormentaba, cada palabra…

_Hoy puede pasar _

_Hoy es uno de esos momentos _

_Y cuando llega el mes de abril_

Cristalinas lagrimas en mi rostro que no debería de experimentar dolor… de mi que tengo control sobre tanta gente, sobre el fuego, que creía poseer poder absoluto… y tú me hiciste darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado, que lo único sobre lo que no tenia control era lo que más quería, a ti, mi Lyserg, mi tesoro, la única persona que de verdad he querido… lo único que no fue un capricho, y de pronto te perdí.

_Y (cuando) quiero ir al desierto_

_Acabo siempre_

_Haciendo un nuevo intento_

_Por saber de ti_

… pensé que el poder sobre los demás calmaría mi sufrimiento, ser el rey shaman calmaría mi torturada alma… y al verme tan lejos de ti y de mis sueños comencé a hacer la cosa por la que me odias… matar… matar… cada vida me alejaba mas de ti, de lo que algún día había sido, pero no importaba ya que todo lo tenía perdido.

_Cuando decido mejorar_

_Cuando me digo esto no es vivir_

_Me desespero_

Un día te encontré, pensé que la vida había vuelto a sonreírme… tan dichoso que me sentí ese día, pero entonces me sentí aun peor al darme cuenta que estabas con otra persona, que alguien más se había vuelto especial en tu corazón, era de pensarlo, yo me había convertido en algo tan diferente a mí, y aquella persona con la que ahora compartías la felicidad se parecía tanto a un espectro de lo que algún día había sido.

_Y en este mundo no encuentro_

_Alivio y apareces en lo ajeno_

_No sabes cuánto te eche de menos_

Y volví a salirme de control, volví a caer en el abismo, en el averno de mi propia locura, y no había nada que pudiera calmarme, quise destruir a la persona que tanto querías y que no era yo, tan parecida a mí, a lo que había sido, tan parecida y a la vez tan pero tan diferente…

_Tú me besas yo me hundo_

_Y sé que nadie en este mundo_

_Apagaría ni tu fuego ni mi sed_

Fuego, sangre, dolor y pena era lo único que podía causar en esos momentos, quizá no querrías volver a sentir lo mismo que sentía por ti, que hacia tanto tiempo habíamos sentido el uno por el otro…

_Y cuando hay olas en el mar_

_Cuando hay calma y tempestad_

_Y cuando no también_

¿Sabes mi querido lys? Fue precisamente esa persona tan parecida a mí la que me ayudo a recobrar el camino a la cordura, el que me saco de esa infelicidad, del caos de la locura, y alejo a esa terrible sombra que se había presentado envolviendo mi corazón, se que te grite, que te insulte, y que incluso desee que desaparecieras, nada de eso era verdad…

_Cuando me siento sereno_

_Cuando te echo de menos_

_Hoy puede pasar_

_Hoy es uno de esos momentos_

… aunque ahora, aun te sigo amando, aun te sigo echando de menos, y aun se que tú sigues sintiendo algo por mí, no te voy a culpar si decides permanecer el resto de tu vida con esa persona tan única que me ayudo sin pensarlo, que aun sabiendo lo que era, lo que sentí y sentías por mí, aun pese a todo fue de esas únicas personas que me brindo la mano cuando enloquecí…

Lagrimas siguen cubriendo mi rostro, porque por mucho que lo desee hace tiempo que dejaste de ser para mi… aquel primero de abril tan lejano…. Tan deprimente… y que me hizo perder la razón, pero, ahora, volviendo a reconciliarme con la luz, solo quiero que seas feliz, con Yoh que aunque es tan parecido a mí, es una persona única de la cual sigo celoso y seguiré toda mi vida.

_Y cuando llegue el mes de abril_

desquicias de Wolfgang Hime

Hoshi: bueno, este, no sé ni porque hago esto! Pero creo que necesitaba desahogarme, bueno, quienes estén involucrados lo entenderán mejor que otras personas, pero aun así, espero que les haya gustado, etto etto, bueno, Eriss-chan, Akuma-chan espero que anden bien y les deseo un buen futuro, ya que el primero de abril lo arruino para mí no permitiré que se hagan daño el uno al otro ahora que parecen tan felices, así que pues creo que me despido por ahora!


End file.
